Chapter 35
by homicidal-maniac-69
Summary: Another way the book could of ended. Please reveiw. I dont own anything


Stephanie Bligh9C

**Alternative ending**

After the chairman became my _danna _I couldn't entertain anymore because if a friend wins something over another friend he must try to hide the prize or risk damage to his friendship and Nobu and the Chairman had a friendship that was too valuable to risk. Mameha had left Gion to go to New York because as she said there was no future for her here but there was a place for a small teahouse in New York City, she invited me to go with her but I couldn't because if I left the Okiya then Mother wouldn't get any money form my relationship with the chairman. I couldn't live with the chairman as he already had a wife and two children. So I stayed in Gion but didn't work as a geisha. I shouldn't have minded because I only became a geisha for the chairman.

I felt a big gap in my life and I missed Mameha. My only friends where geisha who had to make a living, and had little time for socialising and the chairman was spending a lot of time in America for his business so I was feeling very alone and depressed. After a while the depression become to much to bare so one day I got dressed in my most beautiful kimono and put on my make up. As I looked in the mirror I thought I looked beautiful and I thought about Hatsumomo and how she killed her self by drinking too much. Then I thought about Pumpkin and how she hated me that much she wanted to ruin my life. I then mixed put a small amount of the powder I had brought earlier with some sake and drank it. It was surprisingly bitter. I thought about my sister who I haven't heard from since she left I wonderd if I would see her in my next life. My mother and father, who always wanted what was best for us and, thank goodness, never had to live through the war.

Nobu one of the nicest men I have ever known who I hurt beyond forgiveness. Then I thought about the one person I had been trying not to think about.

Would the chairman miss me? Or would he be glad he didn't have to pretend anymore. I thought he would miss me if he found my note that told him about the child I would never have because I couldn't let anyone else come into this sad world. Then I fell into the water.

As the current took me I started to fight, I was trying to swim against the tide but suddenly I felt the coolness of the water envelop me and my body and the water became one, the struggling stopped and as I drifted off I saw my dear child waiting with arms open, the sweetest child I could have imagined looking just like his father and I knew that we would be safe and happy and that was what was meant to be and the sprits of my family would welcome me and with their help and guidance we would watch and protect the ones I had left behind.

Two weeks later when he returned the chairman was devastated to find Sayuri gone and when he learnt of her death he was devastated, he knew they where falling apart but he didn't know how depressed she was. He blamed him self, he thought he hadn't payed her enough attention. He demanded to read her note and broke down when he found out she was pregnant. The chairman returned day after day to the tea house reliving all their times together. His wife became concerned and his children were at a loss to what was wrong. They sent him to all the doctors and made he eat and drink herbs and medicines that would cure his aching heart but still he became weaker and weaker unable to help himself. He went to the country were he visited her birth place looking and searching for the soul he had lost, still he was unhappy unable to cope with the pain. The Chairman had to go to America were he visited the Tea house that Mameha owned where he learnt how sad and unhappy his love was.

That night the chairman decided to follow his love to the land of his ancestors and took a potion that promised eternal peace he hoped his daughters would forgive and understand. As he travelled he was able to be at peace with the world and go to Sayuri with a light and happy heart.


End file.
